Con Tanta suerte!
by lucky-one456
Summary: Lynn Loud de 14 años tratará de convencer a su familia de que ella se equivocó, y dirá que Lincoln no da mala suerte, al querer ayudarlo, redescubrira su amor hacia su hermano, y él también tendrá que revelarle algo. Los personajes le pertenecen a la casa animadora de Nickelodeon y a su creador Chris Savino. La imagen es un FanArt sacado de Google imágenes.
1. Capítulo 1: Por qué le hice eso...?

_Eres de mala suerte...no Leni, no le pidas que te ayude te dará mala suerte...bueno Lincoln íbamos a salir pero por tu mala suerte debes quedarte...hijo ya no vas a poder entrar a la casa...lo ves Lynn no doy mala suerte...hijo por seguridad quedate en la cochera y si entras no te quites el traje...Lincoln ya no entres a la casa...Ya no entrarás a la cochera, te quedarás afuera, te haremos un pequeño cuarto en el patio trasero...Lincoln lo siento..._

_Entonces desperté de golpe, estaba sudando, desde hace meses que tengo estos sueños, pero son recuerdos hechos sueños._

_Miró por la ventana de mi habitación, una casita de madera grande, tiene algunas aberturas seguro entra la lluvia, pero como hacer para acercarme, la última vez que le hablé fue hace seis meses, apesar de ser la culpable de esto él me daba una sonrisa._

_Esa sonrisa me hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo, ya hace un año que está en esa condición, y yo solo ignoro todo eso, Lisa quizo ayudar pero ella es solo una niña por eso se dejó llevar por el delirio de la mala suerte._

_Leni quizo saber que es lo que en realidad pasaba, pero le dijeron que Linky sufría de una enfermedad contagiosa, por lo inocente que es se lo creyó._

_Las demás sí creían en la mala suerte, pero yo...soy la culpable._

_No debí tratarlo así, se supone que éramos un equipo, siempre me ayudaba, yo sonreía con él. Pero tenía que perder, yo no era de perder casi nunca, de todos mis deportes que practico, pierdo tres o dos juegos por año, justo tuve que perder ese día, justo lo tuve que invitar, justo tuve que desquitarme con él, no sé por qué le hice eso._

_Luego de que demostrara no tener mala suerte, creímos que el traje de ardilla era el contenedor de la mala suerte, bueno yo ya no creo en eso, ellos sí._

_Después de eso lo dejaron entrar siempre y cuando se quedara dentro de la cochera, él lo hizo, pero a nuestra familia, le iba mal en todo, entonces su creencia en la mala suerte aumentó._

_Tanto así que lo sacaron de la casa otra vez pero esta vez le construyeron como una casita, pero de madera, donde el tiene una cama, algo de ropa, pero siempre su traje de ardilla._

_Se escuchan truenos, la lluvia se vuelve más fuerte, el viento aumenta su velocidad, solo me quedo viendo como la casita esta moviéndose, pero no podía permitir eso, no está vez._

_Me levantó me pongo unos pantalones, llevo mi casaca y salgo de mi cuarto con dirección a la casita de Lincoln, ya mucho tiempo que no le hablo, voy por la puerta trasera, la abro y se siente la intensa lluvia, los fuertes vientos, los truenos, me muevo rápido, al ver la casa, me hace recordar como viven las mascotas, pero él no era ninguna mascota era mi hermano._

_Al abrir, vi algo que me rompió el corazón, Linky estaba casi morado, parecía desmayado, lo toque y estaba frío, las lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos, no era tiempo para lamentos, menos cuando él estaba en esas condiciones._

_Entonces comencé a actuar, cargue a Lincoln, aún tenía ese estúpido traje de ardilla, se lo saqué, y me quedé impactada, no tenía más que un short y sin polo, revise si tenía algo para ponerse, no tenía nada, pensé solo dos segundos, tenía que llevarlo a la cochera, abrí la puerta de la cochera de una patada, al entrar estaba oscuro, pero divisé la cama en la que Lincoln dormía cuando estuvo aquí, lo eche en ella, subí rápido sin hacer ruido a mi habitación, bajé con unas toallas, lo sequé, pero el seguía sin reaccionar, puse mi oreja en su pecho, su corazón aún latía, subí otra vez y bajé con una frazada, lo tape pero seguía frío, no sabía que más hacer quería llorar más, pero recordé que mi calor corporal era quizás lo más adecuado para la situación, como lo sé, pues por una película, en fin._

_Me puse a su lado, me quite mi playera y me quedé con el torso desnudo, en ese momento no pensé en nada solo en hacer que Linky reaccionara._

_Lo abracé, lo frotaba con mis manos sus brazos, su espalda, seguía frío, pero no me iba a rendir fácilmente y así seguí casi una hora, mis lágrimas salían como agua de río, quería gritar pero no podía, me cuestioné, por qué no hice nada después de que él demostrara no dar mala suerte? Por qué callé? Tanto era mi temor a qué digan que también doy mala suerte?_

_Esas preguntas no me dejaban tranquila desde hace un tiempo, pero ahora lo que quedaba era ayudar a Linky, si le pasa algo grave...no me lo perdonaría, viviría con la culpa, no podría seguir en este mundo sabiendo que esa persona no me hizo nada, y hasta la última vez que hablo conmigo me sonreía._

_Entonces comenzó a balbucear en eso dice:_

_\- ...Lynn...Lynn..._

_Me pongo mi playera, lo miré, estaba feliz había reaccionado al fin._

_Entonces le digo:_

_-Linky, despierta._

_-Lynn...Lynn...Lynn!!!_

_Se sorprende al verme con él, mira a ambos lados algo confundido y me dice:_

_-Lynn qué pasó? Por qué estamos acá? Cómo llegamos acá?_

_-Lincoln cálmate, cálmate..._

_Lo abracé, era lo mínimo que le podía dar, él se tranquilizó un poco, pero me preguntó:_

_-Lynn, lo siento, voy a ponerme el traje de ardilla otra vez, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!_

_-Lincoln cálmate, por favor, cálmate Linky..._

_Lo abracé más fuerte, lloré, lloré por las acciones que tomé, hicieron que él esté así, sabía que sino se ponía el traje, no le iban a dar de comer, no iban a tratarlo bien, de por sí no lo tratan bien pero a veces lo trataban como perro, Lincoln me dijo:_

_-Lynn por qué lloras? Acaso te hicieron algo? Dime qué te hicieron Lynn, soy bueno escuchando._

_-No es eso Lincoln sino que...perdóname Linky, por favor._

_-De qué hablas Lynn?_

_-De tu situación...perdóname por ser la peor persona del mundo, yo...yo...no debí dejar que pasara esto, debí dejarles en claro las cosas pero fui una cobarde..._

_Lloraba como nunca, él me abrazaba con ternura, pero..._

_-Lynn...sé que fue tu culpa, pero yo te seguí la corriente, aparte yo debí ser más fuerte..._

_-Lincoln eso no es cierto, debí retractarme a tiempo, pero por miedo a que me hicieran lo mismo, deje que te pasará todo esto._

_Se escuchaban los truenos, la lluvia era más fuerte, el viento abrió la puerta principal de la cochera de golpe, me paré pero Lincoln fue más rápido y la cerró._

_Se quedó mirando a la puerta, yo me secaba las lágrimas, quería decir algo pero no sabía que decir..._

_-Lynn, no te preocupes, ya saldré de esto, solo no llores más, sabes que no me gusta verlas llorar._

_-Pero Linky..._

_Me levanté, caminé hacia él y lo abracé por detrás, hay fue donde me di cuenta que él estaba llorando de manera silenciosa, sus lágrimas cayeron en mis brazos, entonces le dije:_

_-Lincoln por favor, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que entres a casa, es lo que debí hacer hace un año...perdóname por ser una mala perdedora...lo siento._

_-No Lynn, no te culpes, Lynn sabes que no me gusta verte triste, de chicos nos prometimos no ver así al otro..._

_-Pero Lincoln debo hacer lo posible para que tu vida vuelva a ser como antes._

_-Lynn..._

_-Por favor Lincoln._

_-Bueno, sí eso es lo que quieres, podrías comenzando contándome sobre tus días._

_Entonces me di cuenta que apesar de seguir soltando lágrimas sonreía, entonces lo solté, lo volteé y con una sonrisa en el rostro le dije:_

_-Bueno por donde comenzar..._

_Y así me pase hasta el amanecer conversando con Lincoln, él se sorprendió cuando le conté que dejé algunos de mis equipos, entonces me agarró del mentón y me dijo:_

_-Lynn, ya no debes sentirte mal, sé que lo quieres arreglar, y si te hace sentir bien estas palabras...pues te perdono._

_Entonces en es momento me lancé hacia él, y lo abracé muy fuerte y llorando le dije:_

_-Gracias Lincoln, muchas gracias._

_-Lynn ya no llores, te quiero mucho hermanita._

_Esas palabras, esas palabras harían retornar algo que el tiempo hizo que olvidara, algo que sería lo que me impulsaría más para poder ayudarlo._

_Ese abrazo, hizo que mi corazón latiera, latiera como si algo lindo estuviera pasando._

_Entonces nos quedamos así un rato más, hasta que después de la tormenta viene la calma no?_

_Pues sí, era cierto entonces eran las seis de la mañana, el sol estaba saliendo lentamente, salimos afuera y todo estaba mojado, entonces nos fuimos por la otra puerta, al llegar al patio trasero, vimos que la casita de Lincoln estaba destruida, el fue lentamente hasta allá, tocó algunas maderas, se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar, solo camine hasta él, me arrodillé también y lo abracé, apesar de todo se limpió las lágrimas se paró, me ayudó a pararme y me dijo:_

_-Te parece si vamos al parque?_

_-Linky estás bien?_

_-Siendo sincero no, pero por eso necesito caminar, espera..._

_Entonces de unos arbustos saca una caja en ella tenía sus zapatillas, unas playeras, unos pantalones, y me dice:_

_-Dame un minuto._

_-Ok Link._

_Entonces se va detrás del árbol y se cambia en un santiamén. Luego de ponerse su pantalón negro y un polo naranja, me dice:_

_-Bueno si no quieres caminar, lo entiendo._

_-Lincoln...vamos._

_Entonces fuimos caminando, lo que no sabía es que ese paseo causaría que mis sentimientos volvieran a estar más fuertes que nunca y que alguien nos viera desde el ático..._


	2. Capítulo 2: Tratando de compensarlo

_Entonces partimos rumbo al parque, mientras caminaba, Lincoln tenía la mirada perdida, entonces le dije:_

_-Lincoln de veras necesitas caminar?_

_-Claro Lynn, necesito pensar en algunas cosas._

_-Como cuáles?_

_-Pues..._

_Da un gran suspiro y dice:_

_-En verdad necesito pensar en donde voy a dormir ahora._

_-Linky..._

_-No sé si papá, mamá o alguna de las chicas va a querer conseguirme otro lugar donde dormir._

_-Lincoln no lo pienses mucho, si me das hasta las diez de la mañana te puedo conseguir un lugar donde dormir._

_-De veras Lynn?_

_\- Sí, solo dame ese tiempo, bueno sigamos caminando y si quieres te cuento algunas cosas que han pasado en la ciudad._

_-Ok hermanita._

_Mientras caminamos, le cuento sobre el nuevo centro comercial que está a las afueras de la ciudad, un parque con un lago artificial, una nueva tienda de deportes..._

_Linky no salía de casa desde hace un año, a excepción de la escuela, Clyde se había mudado a Nebraska, Ronnie Anne se había cambiado de escuela, sus amigos...se enteraron sobre lo de la mala suerte y comenzaron a frecuentar menos a Lincoln, no solo ellos sino que también algunos compañeros de clase, a veces se alejaban de él, pero él tuvo que ser práctico y aceptar lo que pasaba, sus únicas amigas que tenía eran Jordan Rosato y Cookie Harland, ellas lo estimaban mucho, ya que Linky alguna vez las ayudó en sus problemas y ellas supieron que era un buen amigo, eran como sus hermanitas, ellas hacían todo lo posible para que se sintiera bien, porque otros alumnos se habían enterado sobre su mala suerte, cada vez que lo molestaban Cookie y Jordan salían en su defensa._

_Así era su vida desde hace un año, almenos tenía unas buenas amigas, ellas querían acompañarlo hasta nuestra casa, pero Lincoln les decía que no era necesario, más que nada para que no haya problemas, le dije:_

_-Linky...qué tal te va en la escuela?_

_-Pues no me...va muy bien que digamos, bueno desde este incidente...en fin pero mis notas son casi sobresalientes y bueno tengo a Jordan y Cookie, Son unas buenas amigas._

_-Ya veo...Lincoln mira ya llegamos._

_El parque estaba vacío, así que nos fuimos por unas bancas, estaban cerca a un árbol, nos sentamos, me miró a los ojos y me dijo:_

_-Lynn gracias, de veras gracias, hace tiempo que necesitaba el cariño familiar..._

_-Linky esto debí darte hace tiempo y discúlpame...hermano, no llores._

_-Disculpa Lynn, es que...todo este tiempo creí que ya me habían olvidado, pero con lo que me haz dicho y lo que estás haciendo ahora, sé almenos tú no me olvidaste._

_Apesar de todo él está feliz, Dios por qué tuve que empezar con eso. Sólo me queda compensar lo que le malogré, su vida tenía que volver a ser normal, tenía que hacer lo posible aunque tenga que pelearme con nuestra familia._

_Aún hay tiempo, sé que lo puedo arreglar._

_Lo tomé del hombro, le di un beso en su frente y le dije:_

_-Lincoln, solo sé que tú vida de aquí en adelante sera la mejor, te lo prometo._

_Lincoln estaba sorprendido, me tomo del hombro y me dijo:_

_-Gracias Lynn._

_Con una sonrisa sincera, comenzamos a seguir caminando, dimos vuelta a todo el parque, le conversé sobre deportes...bueno es de lo único que sé, pero a él no le importaba, solo establecer una conversación conmigo era suficiente para que se sienta relajado, aunque él le seguía el hilo al asunto, tanto entrenar conmigo, lo volvió alguien que sabe un poco más de lo básico en deportes, conversamos de soccer, Basketball, natación, atletismo y... baseball._

_Derrepente de tanto caminar llegamos a una parte donde habían rosas y arbustos grandes, me pareció rara esa parte la ignoré por esta vez, seguimos caminando, hasta que ya eran las ocho, entonces le dije:_

_-Linky como es fin de semana sabes que la familia se despierta tarde así que vamos rápido para desayunar._

_-Lynn agradezco lo que quieres hacer por mí pero llegando a la casa debes ir a tu cuarto y dormir..._

_-Linky no voy a hacer eso, te dije que te ayudaría y solo tengo hasta las diez._

_-Lo sé, es para que no te ganes más problemas de los que ya tendrás..._

_-Lincoln..._

_-Mejor eso lo haces mañana, prométemelo._

_-Ok Linky..._

_Entonces después de eso, fuimos rápido a casa, al llegar entramos de forma cautelosa, al llegar a la puerta trasera, me dijo:_

_-Gracias Lynn, de veras muchas gracias._

_-Lincoln aún no me agradezcas, falta mucho para ayudarte..._

_-Lo sé Lynn, pero me siento alegre, nos vemos._

_Se fue rápido a sentarse en el árbol que estaba cerca a su casita destruida, verlo así me hace sentir impotencia, pero es cierto lo más probable es que me gane problemas si alguien se despierta ahora._

_Lincoln estaba mirando al cielo, suspirando porque alguien que pensaba que no querría verlo, vino a ayudarlo, estaba muy feliz, cualquiera que lo vea diría que sea ha sacado la lotería._

_Miraba a su alrededor y en eso se le acerca un animal, un animal pequeño, casi como una rata, era una ardilla, se le aproxima más y más donde está él._

_La mira fijamente, la ardilla también lo mira, entonces Lincoln le muestra su mano, la ardilla duda pero se acerca más, llega cerca a su mano, la huele, uno segundos después se sube a su mano, Lincoln la aproxima su rostro y le dice_

_-Mmmm...ojalá tú no pases por lo que yo estoy pasando, ser olvidado por tu familia, bueno casi todos, a veces despreciado, solo por un tonto rumor...te soy sincero detesto el traje de ardilla pero a ti no te puedo odiar, eres tan inocente como yo en pensar que solo es una tontería eso que piensan, pero al final la gente a veces ignora lo que siente el otro, y llegan a hacerle daño, pero esa persona después de todo no los odia, pero tampoco va a tener que soportar todo esto, esa persona ahora tiene una luz que lo va a dirigir hacía algo mejor, espero que esa luz sepa que también la espere por mucho tiempo._

_Entonces Linky acaricia su cabeza de la ardilla, la ardilla lo mira una vez más y se va y desaparece en los arbustos._

_Estaba subiendo al segundo piso, mientras pisaba los escalones, pensaba en que quizás Lucy ya se dio cuenta que no estaba, o quizás mis padres, hay muchas posibilidades, qué me dirán? Lo más probable: Qué hacías con él? Te sientes bien? No te muevas voy a traer la herradura, la pata de conejo..._

_Mi familia por mi culpa se volvió supersticiosa...en fin._

_Antes de pisar el último escalón, tomó aire._

_Lincoln después de tener un monólogo con la ardilla, solo estaba recargado en el árbol, mirando al vacío, pero nadie le quitaba sus sonrisa, esa misma sería la que lo conduciría hacia una felicidad futura._

_Suspiré, puse el último escalón, iba a abrir la puerta de mi cuarto cuando..._

_-Alto ahí Lynn._

_-Esta voz..._

_-Lynn, no te irás a tu cuarto hasta que me digas la verdad._

_-Cuál es la verdad a la que te refieres?_

_-No te hagas Lynn, vas a decírmelo..._

_-O qué?_

_-Por favor...quiero saber por qué le hicieron eso._

_Estaba llorando, no podía dejar que llore, no por el ruido, sino porque verla así me partía el alma, pero explicarle sería ponerla muy triste o muy enojada, en verdad no sé cómo reaccionará, lo único que sé es que tengo que explicarle, espero que no me guarde rencor..._


	3. Capítulo 3: De veras voy a ayudar

_Justo en el momento que voy a subir me intercepta una de mis hermanas, me confronta sobre lo que en verdad le sucede a Linky._

_No sé que decirle pero tengo que decirle la verdad, entonces:_

_-Hermana sé que te dijimos que Linky tenía una enfermedad contagiosa pero..._

_-Entonces dime, si están contagiosa por qué te fuiste con él caminando?_

_-Leni yo..._

_-Lynn dime la verdad que tiene Lincoln?_

_-Esta bien...pero prométeme algo._

_-Qué cosa?_

_-No hagas un escándalo, Ok?_

_-Ok._

_Entonces comienzo a contarle todo desde el comienzo, cada detalle, cada tontería inventada, la evolución del rumor._

_Leni quedó con los ojos abiertos y llorosos, no podía creer que yo, haya creado ese rumor, yo la chica que era la más cercana a él, le arruinara su vida hasta ese momento, no podía creerlo, todo este tiempo fue engañada, solo por ser despistada, entonces..._

_-Leni sé que es díficil de asimilar pero..._

_Me da una bofetada, una fuerte, me caigo al suelo, me frotó la mejilla por el dolor._

_Con sus ojos llorosos me mira y me dice:_

_-Eres...eres...un monstruo, como le pudiste hacer eso a Linky, por qué seguiste con el rumor?_

_-Leni...sé que hice mal pero...quiero arreglarlo, quiero volver a Lincoln aquí en casa..._

_-Y cómo piensas hacerlo niña?_

_-Leni, ya me disculpé con Lincoln, él no nos odia._

_-Pues debería odiarnos...somos las peores personas, somos la peor familia...él no merecía eso._

_Y se cae de rodillas y llora pero de forma silenciosa, yo solo me acerco a ella y la abrazó, ella solo se pone a llorar, en eso le digo:_

_-Hermana voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacer que su vida de Lincoln sea la misma o mejor de lo que era antes._

_-Lynn...hazlo...por favor, es nuestro hermanito, él no se merecía esto, no se lo merecía._

_Entonces se levanta y se dirige al baño no sin decir:_

_-Déjame ayudarlo._

_-Ok Leni._

_-Voy a bañarme, así que ve a tu cuarto._

_-Ok Leni._

_Se fue a bañar, yo entre al cuarto, mire a Lucy y aún seguía dormida, entonces antes de echarme en mi cama mire a la ventana, Lincoln se quedó dormido recargado en el árbol._

_No podía hacer nada por ahora, solo echarme y pensar en cómo hacer que Linky primero tenga un lugar donde dormir._

_Y ya era las nueve y media de la mañana, seguía pensativa, quería de una vez por todas enfrentarme a mi familia pero sería algo que quizás no tendría nada de bueno para Linky, entonces primero empezar por hacer que entre a casa._

_Escuché el alboroto de de afuera de mi cuarto, eran mis hermanas haciendo fila para el baño, Lucy se levantó también, me dijo:_

_-Suspiro, no vas a hacer fila?_

_-No, aún no, mejor al último._

_-Qué raro, tu siempre estás compitiendo por ser la primera de la fila pero si es lo que quieres, voy a hacer la fila, suspiro._

_Con eso queda claro que estoy actuando raro, tenía que disimular bien, no podía dejar que el plan se eche a perder._

_Espere un rato mirando a la ventana, vi a Linky queriendo levantar las tablas de madera, pero era inútil, algunas estaban rotas, se sentó y suspiró, entonces se echo en el pasto miró el cielo y se reía pero de qué?_

_Entonces escuché la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse, era Lucy que venía a dejar algunas cosas, me vió asomada a la ventana y me dijo:_

_-Qué miras?_

_Si fingía y decía que no miraba nada era más sospechoso, pero si decía que miraba el cielo me iba a preguntar que es lo que miraba, pero si decía que vi a Lincoln iba a preguntar por qué?_

_Entonces decidí decir:_

_-Miraba mi reflejo, creo que necesito ejercitarme más, no crees?_

_-Creo que exageras, haces bastante deportes como para decir eso, no crees?_

_Mala respuesta, pero:_

_-Nada es suficiente para mí, recuérdalo._

_-Esta bien, suspiro._

_Entonces salió sin preguntar más, se dirigió a desayunar, pensé en lo que iba a hacer para que se den cuenta del problema de Linky._

_Me bañé, me cambié bajé, cuando estoy llegando a la cocina escucho un diálogo decían:_

_-Rita se destruyó la casa de... Lincoln._

_-Ya vi Lynn, pero no sé qué hacer ahora, construirle una casa sería arriesgado ya que podría darnos otra vez mala suerte._

_Entonces decidí intervenir indirectamente, les dije:_

_-Madre, padre, esta mañana encontre un método para que no se te pegue la mala suerte._

_-Cuál es el método?_

_-Pues es fácil, tenemos que dejar que las cosas vestirnos de blanco._

_-De blanco?_

_-Sip, además de poner tablas con aroma a incienso donde no quieres que entre la mala suerte y para alejar definitivamentw comprar amuletos, sé dónde venden unos buenos._

_Les mostré el pulgar arriba con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes y de oreja a oreja._

_Se quedaron mirándome un rato y me dijeron:_

_-Hija segura que eso aleja la mala suerte?_

_-Claro mamá, yo ya lo he hecho, tengo mi...mi...mi polo blanco, mi amuleto lo deje arriba._

_-Bueno creo que debes tener razón además tú eres la experta en estas supersticiones no?_

_-Sí..._

_Eso me hizo sentir mal, muy mal, apesar de que quiero arreglar todo, esas palabras me recordaron la razón por lo que hago esto, no es por alguien que sea buena sino por reparar un daño, daño que se reparara así sea con mi vida...no?_

_Toda la familia se puso a hablar sobre mi propuesta, Leni solo me miraba, con sus ojos me decía: ojalas estés haciendo lo correcto._

_Algunas de ellas estaban en duda, eran Lisa y Lucy, la primera siempre estuvo en duda, pero mamá y papá la convencieron, en cambio Lucy, ella por sus libros de ocultismo, sabía que algo así existía, pero ella lo interpretó mal._

_Entonces papá dijo:_

_-Bueno chicas, Lynn tiene razón, iremos dentro de media hora a comprar lo necesario para alejar la mala suerte._

_-Bueno hija ya escucharon a su padre, a desayunar rápido._

_Entonces todas desayunaron rápido, excepto Leni y yo, sé que Leni queria ver a Lincoln y pedirle perdón, era su hermanito, ella era la más alegre cuando nació, apesar de ser despistada hasta inocente, cuando se trata de cuidar a alguien ella es la más indicada, ella cargaba a Linky, lo trataba como un hijito, ella le decía a Linky cuando esté era bebé que cuando a ella le toque ser madre quisiera tener un tierno bebé de cabello ahora blanco, porque cuando nació dicen que era castaño, para Leni no había cosita tan linda y tierna como su hermano._

_Entonces me paré, les dije que me sentía mal, preguntaron que sentía, les dije que tenía dolor de estómago, que necesitaba ir al baño._

_Corrí, cerré la puerta y me senté en el piso a llorar, ahora entiendo el sufrimiento de Leni, recuerdo cuando Lincoln de bebé lloraba ella siempre lo llevaba en sus brazos, lo abrazaba y le decía que todo iba a pasar, a veces Lincoln le decía mamá, ella sonreía, esa sensación no la cambiaba por nada del mundo._

_Entonces mientras lavaba mis mejillas de forma melancólica, escuché una conversación de mis padres por ese ducto, y decían:_

_-Entonces lo de Lynn puede ayudar en lo de...Lincoln._

_-Claro amor, pero ahora donde lo ponemos?_

_-En la cochera otra vez, ahí hay un baño, cerramos con madera la puerta de la cochera que da para la parte de adentro y listo, es una buena idea Rita._

_Al escuchar eso están feliz y enojada, lo primero por saber que Lincoln entrara relativamente a casa y lo otro porque para ellos buena idea era mantener alejado a su hijo de ellos, lo sé todo por no detener su paranoia._

_Entonces todas al terminar de desayunar fueron corriendo a Vanzilla, Leni fue la última, miró por la ventana a Lincoln, lo dormido en el pasto pero con una sonrisa, ella solo suspiro fuerte y se dijo a sí misma: Bien Leni, tienes que ayudar a Lynn, tenemos que hacer que Lincoln vuelva a casa y sea el mismo, aunque eso será difícil, espero que haga lo correcto._

_Sin más que decirse, se fue a Vanzilla._

_Escuché el motor arrancar, recargue mi espalda y mi cabeza a la pared, suspiré, me limpié las lágrimas y me dirigí donde Linky, le tenía que contar lo que escuché._

_Llegue donde estaba, al verlo me puse a apreciar todo su rostro, apesar de todo, su rostro sigue siendo el mismo, un rostro tierno, unos ojos redondos, unos cabellos puros, unos labios...lindos?_

_En fin tengo que despertarlo, pero tengo que contarle primero sobre Leni, aunque viéndolo así, no me dan ganas de moverlo, su sonrisa me dice que sueña algo hermoso._

_Solo hice lo que el momento amerita, me acosté en el pasto pero mi cabeza estaba junto a la suya, pero mis piernas indicaban el sur, las de él el norte._

_Ojalá todo salga como lo estoy planeando, solo eso espero._

_Y sin pensarlo me dormí, lo que no dormí e mi habitación, lo hice a su lado, me sentía más segura, sin darme cuenta, dormí sonriendo y algo dentro de mí corazón quería salir nuevamente, pero que era..._


	4. Capítulo 4: Tiene que salir lo planeado

_Estaba dormida, mi cabello estaba suelto, ya que últimamente no me gusta tenerlo recogido._

_Ya no suelo ponerme mi polo con el número uno, ahora solo visto de polo blanco, no puedo ser la número uno sino tengo a mi número dos, ese es Lincoln, me acuerdo cuando le decía que él era el dos no solo porque yo quería ser primera siempre sino porque a mi lado se necesita de alguien que te apoye y de soporte, y como soy la uno tu debías ser el dos, eso le decía, él solo reía y atrapaba las bola que le lanzaba._

_Entonces soñé, estaba en un pasadizo, era todo oscuro, solo caminaba, hasta que llegue a un cuarto, estaba también oscuro, pero en unos segundos se prende una luz, ahí vi a alguien sentado en una silla, en sus brazos tenía algo y me dijo:_

_-Amor ven rápido, ella está..._

_Y me despierto, y veo a Lincoln mirándome, se sorprendió al verme dormida ahí, me preguntó:_

_-Qué haces aquí Hermanita? Sucedió algo malo?_

_-No Linky...sino que al verte dormir tranquilo, no quise despertarte, así que me eche a tu lado para acompañarte._

_-Lynn no hagas eso, nuestra familia te pido ver..._

_-Descuida han salido, además te tengo dos noticias una mejor que la otra._

_Entonces me miró fijamente a los ojos y me dijo:_

_-Lynn, que puede ser mejor que tú compañía?_

_En eso me sorprendo por el comentario, en verdad Linky cree que mi compañía es mejor que otra cosa...quizás es cortés, pero con lo siguiente que le diré se alegrará un poco más..._

_-Lincoln hay dos noticias la primera es que escuché a papá y mamá hablar sobre que volvieras a la cochera pero haciéndoles creer otro modo de alejar la mala suerte..._

_-Lynn no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado, además si voy a entrar a casa eso significa que lo que hiciste es algo que ellos creen muy efectivo..._

_-Eso no es todo...Lincoln sabes hay alguien que también te extraña y quiere que la perdones, ella siempre te quito ayudar pero la convencieron de que estabas mal por eso no venía a verte, ella nos vió caminar rumbo al parque, me dijo sí era verdad lo que le habían dicho, le dije que era mentira, ella sufre por lo que te han hecho y está dispuesta a ayudar también._

_-Lynn no sería más problemático incluir a alguien más, yo no la odiaría aunque pudiera, pero dile que no se meta en esto, las cosas pueden salir no tan bien y..._

_-Linky es Leni de la que te hablo..._

_Entonces Lincoln me miró sorprendido, pero..._

_-Oh no Leni...apenas la veas dile que no le guardo rencor, por favor hermana, me rompería el corazón verla sufrir, de por sí me estás diciendo que sufre..._

_-No le puedo quitar la voluntad, aparte ella te quiere mucho Linky, ella no creo que se meta en problemas, por qué yo asumiré cualquier cosas que pase._

_-Lynn pero..._

_-De veras Lincoln, es hora de hacerme responsable de mis actos, además espera acá._

_-Ok Lynn..._

_Entre a la cocina prepare unos emparedados, un vaso de leche, fui rápido afuera y se lo di, le dije:_

_-Lincoln come con calma, ellos van a tomar su tiempo en volver están comprando ropa blanca..._

_-Blanca?_

_-Eso inventé a aparte les dije que tapizaran con madera los lugares que no quieran que entre la mala suerte y que compraran un amuleto..._

_-Cómo el que te regalo Haiku?_

_\- Sí..._

_-Bueno pero me preocupa Leni..._

_-Descuida voy a hacer que ella no se gane problemas, solo confía en mí, te prometo que volverás a casa completamente._

_Entonces le dije que desayunara, comió con unas ganas que me hacían un nudo en la garganta, después de terminar de desayunar, me dio las gracias junto con una sonrisa._

_Tomé el vaso y el plato, le dije que me acompañará adentro, dudó pero lo hizo._

_Dentro de la casa, se puso a ver la cocina, como si nunca hubiera vivido ahí, sin decirle nada subió corriendo hacia su habitación pero..._

_-Lo suponía..._

_-Lo siento Linky._

_Su cuarto estaba cerrado con maderas, se notaba que no había sido abierta por mucho tiempo, el polvo se hacía notar._

_Lincoln solo cerró sus ojos, quería tocar el picaporte pero su mano temblaba pero no pudo, extrañaba el calor de su cuarto, sus paredes, apesar de que era pequeño el cuarto, hasta podría dar claustrofobia, a él le encantaba su habitación._

_Le agarré el hombro y le dije:_

_-Solo espera y volverás ahí..._

_-Claro Lynn, solo tengo que ser paciente._

_-Linky vamos._

_Bajamos de nuevo, esta vez nos sentamos en la sala, le dije:_

_-Linky quieres hablar de algo._

_-No Lynn solo quiero...no sé ni qué quiero estar en el patio trasero, me ha hecho olvidar varias cosas que quería hacer pero ahora ya no sé qué será de mi vida._

_-Linky..._

_Entonces lo abrazó, él se calma por unos momentos, me dijo que escuchaba un ruido, le dije:_

_-Lynn creo que llegaron..._

_-Lincoln vayamos..._

_Entonces corrimos hacia el patio trasero, sé puso el traje de ardilla, se recargó en el árbol, lo bueno era que no se sentía calor, el Sol solo iluminaba más no acaloraba, después de dejarlo en el patio trasero, fui a sentarme en el mueble y prendí la tele._

_Vanzilla se estaciono completamente, y procedieron a bajar, mientras se acercaban hasta la puerta, estuve pensando en mi corazón que latía por tenerlo cerca, pero por qué?_

_Quizás sea porque me quería decir que todo iba por buen camino, que quizás era una señal de que iba a ser nuevamente felicidad para él, o quizás..._

_Escucho que la puerta se abre, entonces entran hablando, no sé de qué, pero debe ser por la suerte, en fin, me ven sentada en el sillón y me dijeron:_

_-Lynn hija, ya tenemos las cosas para evitar la mala suerte dentro de casa y fuera._

_-Cómo dice tu padre cielo, compramos todo lo que dijiste ,hasta le compramos a...Lincoln algo para que aplaque su mala suerte._

_Sería un gran gesto de su parte sino fuera por el trasfondo del asunto, entonces dijo papá:_

_-Quien irá a avisarle a Lincoln que podrá entrar a la cochera?_

_La mayoría de ellas volteaban la mirada, iba a decir yo pero..._

_-Yo lo haré._

_-Segura sis?_

_-Por qué no lo haría? Además tenemos estas cosas que evitan la mala suerte._

_Entonces mamá le dijo:_

_-Esta bien Leni pero ponte tú amuleto._

_-Listo._

_-Bueno los demás vayan a sus habitaciones._

_Se fueron todos, yo dije que quería ver TV, Lucy me miró raro, solo atiné a sonreír, mala elección._

_Leni fue a buscar a Lincoln, el estaba dormido, entonces le toca el hombro y Lincoln le dice:_

_-Lynn qué pasó...Leni?_

_-Linky..._

_Lo abrazó, era como un abrazo maternal, la abrazó más fuerte, estaba llorando Leni, de felicidad, hace tiempo que no le daba ese cariño a su hermanito, él le dijo:_

_-Leni, no te odio, te quiero mucho, no me gusta verte sufrir, sé que te dijeron otra cosa, pero ya sabes que no es cierto, además ya te lo dijo Lynn._

_-Lo siento Linky, de veras, no sé cómo no me di cuenta, sino fuera tan despistada..._

_\- Olvídalo Leni, no te vayas a ganar problemas por estar aquí conmigo..._

_-Vine para decirte que puedes entrar a la cochera y quedarte, ten esto._

_-Gracias, pero necesitaré un baño antes de ponerme eso._

_-Claro, Linky pero...espérame hasta la noche y junto con Lynn te daremos almohadas y frazadas._

_-No te preocupes, estaré bien así por hoy, bueno andando._

_Se dirigieron a la cochera, entraron por la puerta de la cocina, me levanté antes de que entren le dije al oído a Lincoln:_

_-En la noche te daré una sorpresa, solo espera._

_-Ok Lynn._

_Entraron Lincoln llevaba su caja que estaba en los arbustos, la dejo en el piso, antes de que hablara Leni le dijo de forma triste:_

_-Linky...sabes que tengo que tapar la puerta con madera no?_

_-Lo sé Leni eso me dijo Lynn._

_-No te preocupes, hay una abertura donde recibirás comida y más cosas._

_La abrazó otra vez, Leni solo lloraba y él le secaba las lágrimas y le dijo:_

_-Gracias Leni, eres como una madre para mí, siempre te preocupas por mí, te quiero._

_-De nada pequeño._

_Entonces cerró a puerta y comenzó a clavar la madera en la puerta, cada martillazo era un dolor en su corazón, como podían alejarlo si él no había hecho nada malo, el mundo es así a veces no?_

_Pero así sería el mundo de otros, el de él no debía ser así, pero estaba contento de tener a sus dos hermanas ayudándolo._

_Ya en la tarde arreglaríamos más este asunto, tenemos que hacer entender a la familia que él no da mala suerte, solo espero hacerlo en el momento indicado y con las palabras indicadas..._


	5. Capítulo 5: Una buena sorpresa

_Ya estaba casi dentro de la casa, lo único que faltaba era hacer que mi familia cambié su pensamiento, y sepa que la mala suerte no existe, pero se necesita el momento exacto y las palabras correctas._

_Después de poner las maderas, Leni sabía que almenos Linky ya estaba en la casa, en parte, pero tenerlo cerca pero a la vez lejos era triste._

_Le había prometido traerle algo en la noche, mientras tanto veía a Leni muy devastada, ella ahora estaba con un enojo hacia la familia, no podía creer que la gente ignore el sufrimiento de otros, por qué mi familia no se preguntaba cómo se sentía Lincoln por todo esto?_

_Algunas vez se pusieron a pensar si lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto, creo que la pregunta por ahora no servía para ayudar, pero quisiera que fuera respondida._

_Leni no sabía que más hacer, le dije que subiera a su cuarto y que siga fingiendo que cree en la mala suerte, ella solo asintió, y se dirigió a su cuarto._

_Mientras tanto yo quería hablar con él, decirle que esto no tardará, decirle que este era el primer paso, pero cómo?_

_Mientras yo también subía a mi cuarto, mis padres bajaron diciendo que iban a preparar el almuerzo, les pregunte que le iban a preparar, dijeron LynnSagna, sonreí, sabía que esta vez le darían a Lincoln un poco para que coma y sino guardaría el mío para que lo deguste otra vez._

_Mientras tanto Lincoln fue a darse una ducha en el baño de la cochera, hace tiempo que no sentía el placer de bañarse, lo hacía pero con una manguera, en fin._

_Se puso un pantalón azul, el polo blanco que le compraron, era una talla perfecta, no le molestó, es más le encantó, mientras arreglaba su ropa de esa caja, sonó algo._

_Era su Walkie-Talkie, lo contesto y le dijeron:_

_-Conejito estás ahí? Conejito responde? Aquí conejitas._

_-Aquí conejito, hola Jordan, hola Cookie, qué tal?_

_-Pues bien Lincoln, queríamos saber como estabas, por eso le dije a Cookie para usarlo._

_-Linky estamos muy bien, anoche fue una fuerte lluvia, espero que estés bien?_

_-Estos muy bien chicas, gracias por preocuparse, me encuentro feliz._

_-Y eso a qué se debe Lincoln?_

_-Pues a que Lynn está ayudándome._

_Entonces se quedaron en silencio nomás de diez segundos, entonces Cookie le dice:_

_-Dijiste Lynn?_

_-Sí, dije algo malo?_

_-Nada solo que sabemos por ti que ella comenzó esa estúpida superstición._

_-De veras te está ayudando?_

_-Claro chicas, sé que es complicado pero voy a explicarles bien como está mi situación actualmente._

_Tenían toda la razón de desconfiar en mí, soy la causante de sus penurias, hasta tienen el derecho de enojarse conmigo, pero eso sí, tenía que ayudarlo así desconfíen, ya después nada importa._

_Cuando Clyde se fue, le regalo unos nuevos Walkie-Talkie, le dijo que se los dé a quien a quien fuera una persona especial para Lincoln, Clyde aún conserva el suyo, Lincoln también tiene el suyo pero se quedó en su cuarto._

_Pero él se compró unos nuevos, ya que los de su amigo los guardaría como recuerdo junto al anterior, con un trabajo de medio tiempo que tuvo por dos meses, era de lava platos en un restaurante, dos meses por qué solo lo hizo para comprarse unos especiales, compro unos color amarillo como los anteriores, pero con unas baterías más duraderas, y con más alcance, ya que los anteriores solo tenían la distancia de su casa al parque._

_Estos supuestamente tenían un alcance de su casa al centro de la ciudad, se quedó con uno, el otro se los dió a sus amigas._

_Ellas no tenían palabras para tal obsequio, lo abrazaron, él las abrazó con más fuerza, estaba llorando, sí que necesitaba esos abrazos._

_Desde ahí, se comunicaban casi todos los días._

_Ya que ellas preferían usarlo juntas, los días que más hablaban eran los viernes, sábado y domingo._

_Cuando subí, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, estaba Lucy leyendo un poema suyo, el polo blanco lo tenía dentro de su otra ropa, pero lo que si tenía afuera era su amuleto._

_Al cerrar la puerta, me dijo:_

_-Lynn sabes que van a cocinar papá y mamá?_

_-Me dijeron que LynnSagna._

_-Claro, y tú qué veías?_

_-Pues estaba viendo un partido de baseball, solo puedo decir que sería mejor jugadora que ellos._

_-Suspiro, y tú amuleto?_

_Lo había olvidado, no me lo puse, Lucy me veía pensativa, entonces le dije:_

_-Tú sabes que tengo mis rituales, nada de mala suerte para Lynn Loud._

_Sólo sonreí mostrando una confianza falsa, me miró y suspiró, me dijo:_

_-Suspiro, en fin, no crees que Leni está actuando raro._

_Rayos está sospechando mucho, es hora de cambiar de conversación, le dije:_

_-No lo creo, además ella siempre actúa raro, oye podrías ayudarme en lanzarme mi bola de baseball?_

_-Sabes que no me interesa tus cosas._

_-Vamos Lucy solo lánzamela y yo te la lanzo, por favor?_

_-Suspiro, esta bien solo 5 minutos._

_Era suficiente para mí, con esto aprovecharé en hacer algo importante, solo no tenía que exagerar._

_Entonces comencé a lanzar la bola, ella me la devolvía, así pasaron los primeros tres minutos, los lanzamientos aumentaron en fuerza, Lucy me seguía el ritmo, hubo un momento en que se distrajo y le lancé la pelota en su frente._

_La pelota impacto con relativa fuerza en su frente, cayó al suelo, sabía que ese tiro siempre noquea a las personas._

_Sin pensarlo saque una soga y trepe al ducto de ventilación, me movilicé rápido, era estrecho pero logré llegar a la parte del cuarto de Lincoln, bajé con la soga, saque algunas cosas rápido, subí y me dirigí otra vez a mi cuarto, al llegar Lucy estaba dando quejidos, justo bajé con cuidado, deje las cosas debajo de mi cama, me acerque a ella y le dije:_

_-Lo siento Lucy, creo que me excedí._

_-Descuida Lynn, recuérdame no ayudarte otra vez._

_-Lo entiendo déjame sacar una crema._

_Le frote la frente con la crema para los golpes, pasó unos minutos y ya no le dolía tanto._

_Así pasaron las horas y nos llamaron para almorzar, bajé sin entusiasmo, mientras todas bajaron alocadas, excepto Leni y Lisa?_

_El almuerzo estuvo bueno, al terminar nos quedamos satisfechos, bueno menos yo solo comí la mitad de mi LynnSagna, algunas se quedaron mirándome, les dije que lo iba a comer dentro de un rato, al final no le tomaron importancia, Leni sonrió, Lisa solo me dio una mirada misteriosa._

_Ya todos nos retiramos de la mesa, en eso papá llama a Leni le dice algo y se va a su cuarto con mamá._

_Leni saca un plato y se dirige a dejárselo a Lincoln antes de que lo deje le digo:_

_-Espera, aumenta la mía._

_-Claro Lynn._

_Con una sonrisa se dirigió a tocar la puerta y decirle a Linky que el almuerzo estaba servido, él le agradeció a ella y a mí, sabía que yo estaba ahí y que esa mitad era mía._

_Yo sonreí, pero aún falta mucho, así que subí, y pasaron las horas, llegó la cena, cenamos normal, fuimos a ver el bote del amor, después nos fuimos a dormir, antes de que todos subieran guarde lo que saque en un caja y la dejé escondida debajo de la mesa de la cocina, yo fui la que lavo los platos, así que nadie vio la caja, en la caja había sábanas y frazadas por parte de Leni que las dejo en una lado del baño sin que se dieran cuenta._

_Al subir todas, Leni le dejó la cena, le dijo que de ahí le traerían algo._

_Al llegar la media noche me levanté, pero no de forma silenciosa sino de forma normal porque si era de forma silenciosa Lucy se iba a levantar debido a que sería raro escuchar pisadas leves ya que estamos acostumbrados a escuchar pisadas fuertes y el instinto nos dice que es seguridad, ya que si es de forma sigilosa sería como preparar un ataque...en fin._

_Pero al salir del cuarto bajé de forma silenciosa, la escalera solía rechinar, al llegar abajo saco la caja, me dirijo a la puerta y le digo:_

_-Linky, Linky, estás despierto?_

_-Te estaba esperando Lynn._

_Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera mucho, en fin._

_-Primero lo de Leni, sábanas, frazadas, y una pequeña almohada._

_-Dale las gracias._

_-Y ahora lo que te prometí..._

_-Lynn...no lo puedo creer...gracias, muchas gracias._

_Le había llevado algunos comics, su viejo Walkie-Talkie, su consola con un juego, pero sobre todo su conejito Bum Bum, eso le alegro más._

_Estaba muy feliz, yo también, apesar de estar tan cerca me sentía tan lejos de él._

_Pero solo escuchar su voz me daba fuerzas para seguir ayudándolo y arreglar esto._

_Espero que en los siguientes días pueda arreglar todo esto, necesito que él se sienta bien, verlo ser el de antes, sentir que almenos que mi existencia si valía la pena después de todo, porque la de él tenía mucho valor para mí..._


	6. Capítulo 6: Saldando mi deuda

_Sin pensarlo paso una, dos, tres y casi cuatro semanas desde que Lincoln entró a la cochera._

_No sé en qué momento decirles, siento que me estoy acobardando, pero aún sigo esperando el momento._

_En el trascurso de esas semanas, Linky me dijo que vaya a su cuarto y saque lo que era en una caja de color azul guardada en un cajón de su escritorio._

_Tenía que ser rápida al sacar lo que me pide. Pero Lucy está en los ductos, cómo hago? Qué puedo hacer?_

_-Ya sé, ojalá salga todo bien, esto tiene que funcionar._

_Me dirijo al cuarto de Lisa y Lily, como supuse estos son los días donde Lisa está en su búnker, solo sé que hay frasco verde que siempre manipula Lisa termina estallando, así que hice lo que hace Lisa, con unas pinzas agarre el frasco lo agité y lo arrojé al suelo._

_Explotó, Lily no estaba con ella, estaba con mamá y papá, así que cerré su puerta, sabía que ese gas que despedía ese químico se iría directo al ducto, y saldría Lucy de ahí._

_Salió Lucy tosiendo, le pregunté:_

_-Qué te paso hermana?_

_-Nada! Tengo que buscar a Lisa, suspiro._

_-Creo que está en el búnker._

_Se va un poco enojada, seguro le iba a recriminar a Lisa por dejar sus experimentos sin cuidado._

_En eso aprovecho y trepo, y entro por el ducto, enserio ese olor era pestilente e irritante, pero tenía que ir rápido._

_Escuchaba la pelea de Lucy y Lisa, nuestros padres también intervinieron, mientras yo buscaba lo que me decía Linky, saque la caja y la abrí._

_Eran dos Walkie-Talkie nuevos, no estaban fuera de su empaque, entonces los procedo a agarrar y antes de subir veo sus libros y cuadernos, en eso me llama la atención un libro con tapa en blanco, lo abro y en la primera hoja dice mis mejores momentos, le doy un vistazo rápido y veo fotos de todos con él, era melancólico ver cómo éramos antes de mi estupidez, hasta llegar a unas últimas páginas y decían: mi favorita!!!_

_Pase las páginas y me quedé sorprendida, se me salió una lágrima, era una foto donde yo estoy con Lincoln abrazados después de haber ganado mi primera competencia, fue de atletismo._

_Recuerdo que mi familia fue a verme, estaba nerviosa apesar de haber entrenado mucho toda la semana, eran tres pruebas, la de 200 metros, la de vallas, la de postas y para terminar una carrera mixta de 250 metros._

_Gane las competencias, todos de quedaron sorprendidos, por mí rapidez, me premiaron con la medalla del primer lugar, Lincoln estuvo ahí, gritando apoyándome, como no decir que él me ayudó en mis primeros entrenamientos, el me buscaba los obstáculos, los colocaba y yo corría saltándolos, era feliz con mi hermanito, no sé cómo pude llegar a decirle que el daba mala suerte, si él siempre estuvo ahí...y nunca me dio mala suerte._

_Entonces me senté en el suelo, pensé en todo desde ese momento, como él hacía todo por ayudarme, y sin recibir nada a cambio, éramos un equipo, pero más que eso era mi...mi...mi primer amor._

_Recuerdo cuando la primera vez que intente entrar a un equipo de deportes, él me ayudó todo un día a prepararme para sorprender con unas buenas jugadas._

_Hasta que llegó el día, hice lo mejor que pude pero no me aceptaron en el equipo de baloncesto, me sentí, muy triste, quería llorar, me decía que había dado mi mayor esfuerzo, pero solo mis lágrimas salían.._

_Mientras lloraba sentada en un árbol, alguien se me acercó, alguien que siempre estuvo observándome, era Lincoln._

_Se arrodilló, me tomo del hombro, con una de sus manos me secaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas, yo solo lo miraba con asombro su manera de tratarme en esta situación hasta que me dijo:_

_-Lynn, por qué lloras?_

_-Linky...no me aceptaron en el equipo de baloncesto...creo que no sirvo para esto._

_-Lynn, dame tu mano._

_-Para que Linky?_

_-Solo dámela, por favor._

_-Ok._

_Entonces pone en mi mano una pelota de baseball y me dice:_

_-Si no funciono en baloncesto tienes otro deporte, ambos sabemos que tú eres buena en muchos deportes, sabes ellos se pierden en tener a tan buena deportista, ya no llores hermanita, no me gusta verte así._

_Me toma de mi mentón y me dice:_

_-Ya no llores, sabes hay un lugar donde siempre te van a aceptar Lynn, ese lugar es mi corazón hermanita._

_Entonces de mi mueca de asombro se cambió a una de alegría, lo abracé con fuerza y le dije:_

_-Gracias Lincoln, gracias hermanito, te quiero mucho._

_-De nada Lynn, qué tal si ya nos vamos papá y mamá se pueden preocupar._

_Y así nos fuimos caminando a casa, él me miraba y sonreía, yo solo me sonrojaba y le apretaba su mano con fuerza, ya que lo tomaba de mi mano a él porque era mi hermanito y tenía que cuidarlo, desde ahí me enamoré no pude verlo con los mismos ojos pero con el tiempo mi alma lo reprimió..._

_Ya no podía aguantar mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, mi mano derecha tocaba mi pecho, justo la parte donde están mi corazón, aún latía, esos latidos los generaba mis recuerdos, pero en verdad era Lincoln, él era el motivo de mis alegrías, pero yo era el motivo de su penuria._

_No era mi amor, es mi amor y será siempre mi amor, pero...yo nunca sería el del él, por varios motivos, era muy brusca con él, no soy tan cariñosa, nunca le pregunté sobre sus gustos, siempre soy yo, y sobre todo dos cosas: soy su hermana y le hice esto._

_Sólo me quedó sentada en el piso, llorando en silencio, y sin pensarlo pase casi unas dos horas llorando._

_Ya era la hora del almuerzo, todas bajaron._

_Ya en mi cuarto con lo que me pidió, bajé y lo puse a un lado de la escalera y lo cubrí con unos patines que tenía ahí._

_Me senté y me preguntaron por qué me demoré, les dije que estaba buscando en el ático, no preguntaron más y comimos._

_Todo el almuerzo estaba tan mal, no podía ni comer bien la carne, Lori y Luan me preguntaron si me sentía bien, les dije que sí, que estaba preocupada sobre mis próximos juegos._

_Se quedaron con la duda, pero siguieron en lo suyo, ya habiendo terminado les dije que yo iba a lavar los platos, papá y mamá accedieron y se fueron a hacer lo suyo._

_Leni era la que le llevaba su comida a Lincoln, se dio cuenta de mi actitud, me dijo sí todo estaba bien, le dije que sí, le dije que esta vez yo le iba a llevar ella me dijo que ya, entonces se fue a hacer algo en su máquina de coser._

_Mientras me dirijo a dejarle su comida a Lincoln tomo su Walkie, le digo:_

_-Hola Lincoln, esta vez vine a dejarte tu comida..._

_-Gracias Lynn._

_-Ademas traje lo que me pediste._

_-Gracias Lynn...no sé cómo agradecerte._

_-Linky es lo mínimo que estoy haciendo._

_-Lynn, por favor recibe esto._

_Entonces me da uno y me dice:_

_-Cuando quieras conversar conmigo, yo siempre te contestare, almenos que esté en el baño..._

_-Gracias Lincoln, muchas gracias._

_-De nada hermanita...estás bien?_

_-Por qué la pregunta?_

_-Tú voz se siente diferente._

_Estaba llorando, pero no lo oculte bien, tengo que seguir disimulando, entonces le digo:_

_-Linky, sino que me siento que me duele la cabeza un poco, creo que me voy a descansar un rato._

_-Bueno Lynn, ojalá solo sea un simple dolor, además quería decirte que voy donde Cookie ha hacer un trabajo para la escuela, vendré un poco tarde, solo quería avisarte y que le digas a Leni para que no se preocupe._

_-Claro Linky...no te preocupes._

_-Gracias Lynn, te quiero mucho._

_Esas palabras fueron suficientes para irme corriendo al ático y encerrarme y pensar en mí siguiente movimiento._

_Lincoln se fue donde Cookie a las seis y quince, toda mi familia estaba abajo y estaban hablando de algo, me puse a escuchar y decían:_

_-Creo que fue un error dejar que Lincoln entrara, me fue mal en el restaurante todas estas semanas._

_-A mí me pasó que el doctor Feinstein me despidió._

_-A mí me a ido mal con Bobby, en casi todas nuestras citas nos va mal._

_-Mis audiciones son pésimas, Sam y George me culpan a mí._

_-No lo digas en mi club piensan en expulsarme desde hace tiempo porque dicen que no mejoró mis rutinas._

_-A mí me salen mal mis poemas, todo por sentir la mala suerte en esta casa._

_-Desde hace un mes que no gano ni un concurso, todo por su presencia._

_-Ahora todo lo que quiero arreglar se descompone, por qué lo dejamos entrar?_

_Lisa solo se quedó en silencio junto a Leni y yo._

_Entonces mamá y papá dijeron:_

_-Creo que tenemos que mandarlo lejos de aquí, no sé a dónde pero tiene que ser lejos de acá._

_-Creo que es lo mejor para todos niñas._

_Ya no podía aguantar todo eso, una cosa es ignorarlo, pero otra cosa era mandarlo a un lugar sabiendo que acá él tiene su vida, parte de ella, almenos con lo que voy a hacer la va a recuperar del todo._

_Me río en su cara de Lori, ella me mira y me dice:_

_-De qué te ríes Lynn?_

_-De tus problemas._

_-Oye qué te pasa Lynn?_

_-No me pasa nada Luan, solo que es más gracioso lo que pasas que tus bromas._

_-Lynn jr que te sucede?_

_-Nada papá solo que pensaba que te iban a cerrar el negocio._

_-Lynn, cómo te atreves a hablar así?_

_-Mama yo ya sabía que te iban a despedir._

_-Suspiro, a qué te refieres?_

_-Pues de que se creyeron todo eso de que Lincoln era de mala suerte._

_-Pero si Lincoln da mala suerte, tú nos dijiste eso Lynn._

_-Claro Lola, pero mentí, porque no quería que descubrieran que era yo jajajaja, funcionó no?_

_Se quedaron callados, entonces les dije:_

_-Por qué creen que le siguieron pasando cosas malas a pesar de que Lincoln estaba afuera de la casa?_

_Entonces recibo una bofetada, de parte de mi padre, me caigo al suelo y me dice:_

_-Todo este tiempo tú fuiste la culpable de todas nuestras calamidades, usaste a tu hermano, a tu propio hermano, y lo peor es que nosotros te creímos._

_-Eres despreciable hija, como pudiste usar a tu propio hermano, para cubrirte, quisiera creer que él no nos odia del todo para perdonarnos._

_Y así siguieron mis demas hermanas diciéndome de todo, yo solo me reía, ya todo dicho me dijeron:_

_-Lynn Loud jr lo mejor sería que te fueras de esta casa._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice tu padre, lo que haz hecho, lo que hicimos no tiene perdón, pero tú no mereces estar aquí no un minuto más._

_-Lo que digan, es más detesto a esta familia y todo lo que viene de ustedes, solo déjenme saca algunas cosas y me largo de su vida._

_Sólo me quitaron la mirada y subí rápido a mi cuarto, en una mochila metí algunas mudas de ropa, mi alcancía, mi pelota de baseball, el Walkie que me dio Linky y..._

_Bajé riéndome, y les dije:_

_-Sabes, el pequeño Linky, no sabe que le hice esto, él no me odia, así que díganle que me fui a un campamento, algo así, para que no sufra más de lo que ya lo hace._

_Entonces abrí la puerta y dije:_

_-Adios Louds._

_La cerré y comencé a caminar, ellos estaban sintiéndose las peores personas del mundo pero también me estaban odiando hasta que Leni les dice:._

_-Tengo que decirles unas cosas a esa idiota._

_Todos se sorprendieron por sus palabras, pero la dejaron seguirme._

_Ya estaba terminando de caminar la calle cuando me tocan el hombro y me dicen:_

_-Lynn qué haces?_

_-Nada Leni, solo arreglando lo que arruiné._

_-Pero..._

_-Leni, solo haganle creer a Lincoln que me fui de campamento, solo te pido eso jajaja._

_-Lynn..._

_-Adios hermana, algún día quizá nos volveremos a ver._

_Entonces Leni me suelta y ve como me voy caminando, dejando lágrimas caer por todo el camino._

_Yo solo era puras risas, pero mis lágrimas decían otra cosa._

_Y creo que con esto queda saldado todo lo que te hice Lincoln, nunca había hecho algo que arreglará un gran problema, solo me queda aceptar lo que me depara el destino, los voy a extrañar, y más a ti Linky._

_Entonces desaparezco en el horizonte, sonriendo y con mis lágrimas gritando a toda voz mí tristeza..._


	7. Capítulo 7: Acaso ella no importa

_Lincoln, estaba haciendo un gran proyecto de ciencias, en la casa de Cookie junto a ella y Jordan._

_Después de hacer un Sistema Planetario, se dieron un descanso, entonces salieron a fuera de su casa de Cookie que vivía a media hora de la casa de nosotros._

_Se echaron en el césped y miraron el cielo, era un cielo con muchas estrellas, pero la Luna no brillaba como siempre, parecía una Luna triste pero, dejaron de tomarle importancia, entonces Cookie dijo:_

_-Saben estos momentos hacen que valga la pena ir a la escuela chicos._

_\- Sí Cookie eso es cierto, estar aquí nosotras dos y Lincoln._

_-Gracias chicas por aceptarme y ser tan buenas conmigo._

_-No Lincoln nosotros deberíamos de agradecerte por ser tan buen amigo, tú siempre estuviste ahí para nosotras, cuando entré por intercambio, todos se burlaban de mí por tener una voz muy infantil, pero tú y Clyde me defendieron diciendo que mi voz era tierna._

_-Es verdad lo que dice Cookie, sino fuera por ti, yo no tendría amigos, recuerdo que al no hablar tanto me era díficil hacer amigos pero tú me hablaste y me diste tu amistad y también amigos como Clyde, a él también le agradecemos, pero tú Lincoln eres el mejor._

_-Gracias chicas, no sé qué hubiese sido de mí sino hubieran estado a mi lado cuando se esparció el rumor._

_-Es que eso es falso._

_-Lincoln todo eso es una mentira, pero que bueno que Lynn haya aceptado que eso no existía._

_-Tienen razón, ella me está demostrando que quiere arreglar las cosas, la extrañaba tanto._

_Lo quedan mirando porque estaba sonrojado cuando me nombró, entonces Jordan le pregunta:_

_-Te sientes bien Lincoln?_

_-Claro...por qué no me sentiría bien?_

_-No sé, quizás porque te sonrojaste._

_-No es nada chicas solo que..._

_-Qué sucede Lincoln?_

_-Es algo que desde hace tiempo no me deja tranquilo chicas._

_-Cuentanos Linky, soy buena escuchando._

_-Cómo dice Cookie, pero yo quizás te dé un buen consejo._

_\- Chicas desde hace tiempo siento algo por una chica pero..._

_-Pero qué Linky?_

_-No sé si ella sienta lo mismo que yo, además ella es casi algo imposible._

_-Por qué?_

_-Digamos que lo que siento por ella no sería bien visto por las personas._

_-Por qué no sería bien visto?_

_-Pues en la sociedad hay amores prohibidos..._

_-Ya veo..._

_-Sabes, te doy un consejo Linky._

_-Cuál Jordan?_

_\- Sí de verdad crees que ella no siente nada por ti deberías olvidarla._

_-Tú crees?_

_-Claro, pero si crees que podría sentir lo que tú sientes, pues anda y decláratele._

_-Pero..._

_-Ya que Jordan dijo eso quiero decirte algo, si es amor, no debe ser prohibido, porque sería algo egoísta prohibir algo tan lindo como eso._

_-Guaoooo chicas, ustedes me están dando el valor necesario para decirle lo que siento, gracias._

_-De nada Linky._

_-Siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo, eres como nuestro hermano mayor._

_-Y ustedes como unas hermanitas._

_Entonces le dan un beso, una en cada mejilla, se levantan y van a cenar con la familia de Cookie, ya que ella insistió en que se quedaran para que prueben la comida de su madre._

_Después de cenar, Jordan y Lincoln se fueron, caminando, justo en el camino se encuentran con el novio de Jordan, él saluda a Lincoln y le agradece por acompañarla, le dice que no es nada, se despide de ellos y se va directo a casa._

_Era cerca de las nueve de la noche, Lincoln estaba abriendo la puerta de la cochera, cuando entra y prende la luz, se aprende al ver a mamá sentada ahí, se queda mirandola unos segundos, iba a salir, entonces ella le dice:_

_-Lincoln, hijo tenemos que hablar._

_-Si es por el traje de ardilla, te juro que trate de arreglarlo pero ya está tan usado que se terminó deshaciendo la última vez que me lo puse._

_-Lincoln..._

_-Te juro que no quería que pasara eso..._

_Entonces ella lo toma de los hombros y le dice:_

_-Hijo por favor perdóname._

_-Pero..._

_Lincoln estaba llorando, pensó lejano este momento, entonces prosiguió mamá:_

_-Hijo sígueme._

_-Ok mamá._

_Al pasar por esa puerta que estuvo tapada con maderas, se dirigen a la sala y ahí estaba toda la familia arrepentida por lo que le hicieron pasar, no fue necesario hablar, una acción dice más que mil palabras, se abrazaron, todos lloraban, le pedían perdón, él les dijo que ya no importaba, todo era felicidad pero, algo no lo dejo tranquilo, entonces procedió a preguntar:_

_-Papá, donde está Lynn?_

_Todos se pusieron un poco serios, hasta que..._

_-Sé fue a un campamento, estaba muy emocionada por eso, era algo de entrenamiento, por eso se fue hoy mismo._

_-Me sorprende, pero bueno ya regresara, cuando regrese también quiero hablar con ella, pero primero con ustedes._

_Entonces así pasaron lo que restaba de la noche, diciendole que de verdad lo sentían, él solo sonreía y esperaba poder verme y agradecerme por lo que había hecho, él sabía que yo no le iba a fallar, nunca dudo de mí._

_Cuando fue a su cuarto, pero aún temblaba su mano, para abrir la puerta, pero la abrió, al entrar la vio limpia, puso sus cosas que traía de la cochera en su sitio, cuando puso sus cosas, tomo el Walkie-Talkie que le regaló Clyde, entonces decidio hablarme, pero no respondía, pensó que quizás me olvidé del Walkie, entonces procedió a recostarse en su cama, pensando en que cuando llegara tendría que decirme dos cosas importantes._

_Pasaron los días él iba a clases normales, le contó todo a Jordan y Cookie, ellas se sintieron felices por su amiguito, ya no regresaba solo a casa, otra vez se iba en Vanzilla con nuestras hermanas, Leni tenía que fingir una felicidad total porque estaba feliz de que Linky ya haya regresado dentro de la casa y estaba recuperando la normalidad de su vida, pero no estaba tranquila, pensaba en donde estaba, si estaba bien o no._

_Así pasaron casi dos semanas, pero algo cambio en Lincoln, se sentía feliz pero ya no sonreía tanto, cada vez que preguntaba por Lynn, era evadida la pregunta por un no sé, ya vendrá, el campamento alargó su temporada, y más cosas._

_Ya no era el mismo en clases, Jordan y Cookie lo habían notado, ya no participaba tanto en clases, ya no salía al patio, solo quería pensar, pero todos sus pensamientos se los llevaba una chica de cabellos marrones, pecas, ruda, amante del deporte, para él, la chica más hermosa que podría existir._

_Se iba a la azotea de la escuela y miraba al cielo y se preguntaba que estaba haciendo yo, si estaba bien, si me divertía, si era bonito el lugar donde estaba y muchas cosas._

_Hasta que un día antes de que se cumplan dos semanas, el ya estaba muy deprimido, cuando mis hermanas lo buscaban para que las ayudara, les decía la mayoría de veces que no se sentía bien, ellas comprendían y se retiraban._

_Ya no podía estar así, tenía que saber que era de mí, salió de su cuarto, se dirigió al cuarto de la persona que le diría que pasaba en realidad, ya era raro que no supiera nada de mí en todo este tiempo ni una llamada, ni un correo, ni una carta, nada._

_Entonces tocó la puerta del cuarto de Leni, ella salió y le dijo:_

_-Hola Linky...qué te sucede?_

_Estaba con una mirada perdida, ya no sonreía, tenía una mueca de tristeza, solo le dijo:_

_-Leni, dime la verdad, donde está Lynn?_

_Se quedó en silencio, Lincoln esperaba una respuesta, pero Leni seguía en silencio, y sin darse cuenta Leni estaba soltando algunas lágrimas._

_Lincoln se da cuenta de ello, le seca las lágrimas con su mano, entonces intuye que lo que le va a decir es serio._

_En eso alguien habla:_

_-Unidad fraternal, creo que quieres saber que le pasó a nuestra unidad fraternal número cinco?_

_-Qué le pasó Lisa?_

_-Solo te pido que sepas entender sus motivos..._

_Y le cuenta lo que pasó esa noche, como dije que yo era la de la mala suerte, como lo había usado a él para que no sepan que yo era en verdad la causante de todas las calamidades familiares._

_Lincoln no lo soporta y baja con rapidez, Leni quiere detenerlo junto con Lisa, pero no pueden._

_Al bajar mira a su familia sentada mirando la televisión de manera normal._

_Entonces agarra el correo control remoto y apaga la TV, ellos le dicen que por qué hizo eso, él les dice:_

_-Por qué le hicieron eso a Lynn?_

_-A qué te refieres hijo?_

_-Por qué la expulsaron de la casa? Por qué le hicieron eso a una de sus hijas?_

_-Porque ella en verdad era de mala suerte, ella te utilizó para evitar que descubrieramos que ella era la culpable..._

_-Ya callense...pensé que era verdad habían cambiado, pensé que de verdad se disculparon de mí._

_-Pero hijo ella ya no está, así que nuestra vida ha estado de maravilla..._

_-Y qué hay de su vida de ella? De mi vida? Acaso no importan? Acaso son tan egoístas y no pueden ver lo que han hecho?_

_-Lincoln esto no es de egoísmo, es de hacer lo correcto..._

_-Qué es lo correcto? Qué se supone que es?_

_Se quedaron en silencio, ni mis padres ni mis hermanas sabían que decir, hasta que Lincoln dijo:_

_-Saben, si soporte y no escape por todo el problema de la mala suerte fue por Leni, no podía verla triste, y si sonreía era por Leni y Lynn, y si decidí perdonarlos fue por Lynn, ella fue la primera en perdirme perdón, ella la que creó el rumor, ella apesar de arruinar una parte de mi vida según ella, también la arregló, hizo que los perdonara porque si entre y me quedé fue por ella y Leni, pero ella tuvo la iniciativa, sin ella no tengo motivos de sonreír, de estar alegre, sin ella no podría vivir...realmente no los odio pero con esto me están dando los motivos, les diré una cosa iré a buscarla._

_Entonces sube rápido a su cuarto, llena su mochila con algunas cosas, baja abre la puerta y les dice:_

_-No sé cuando vuelva, pero sin ella no voy a regresar._

_Se quedan mirándolo con tristeza, pero Leni le dice:_

_-Lincoln, te quiero mucho chiquito, solo te pido una cosa, no vuelvas hasta que sean felices._

_-Te lo prometo._

_Le da un fuerte abrazo, y le dice que él siempre será su chiquito, él le dice que ella sera su segunda madre._

_Entonces les dice:_

_-Adios familia sé que piensan que estoy haciendo algo tonto, pero cuando amas a alguien, debes luchar por esa persona._

_Entonces se dirige sin rumbo, pero con la esperanza de encontrarme._

_Ya todo estaba claro, él no iba descansar hasta no verme y decirme lo que siente..._


	8. Capítulo 8: Eres mi alegría

_Después de salir de casa, corrió, hasta llegar a la ciudad, busco en cada calle, cada avenida, parque, callejón, no se daba por vencido._

_Los primeros días, se la paso buscando en la parte sur de la ciudad, preguntaba a las personas si habían visto a una chica castaña vestida con unos pantalones rojos, polo blanco, pecas._

_La gente le decían que no habían visto a tal chica con esa descripción, él no se daba por vencido, seguía y seguía, cada calle cada tienda, cada puesto de periódico, nadie había visto a tal chica de cabello castaño._

_Pasó la noche en un callejón, pero tuvo que irse rápido porque unos vagabundos le dijeron que ese lugar les pertenecía._

_Solo su mente se enfocaba en algo, era en encontrarme, no podía pensar en otra cosa, solo encontrar a su hermana, esa palabra ya no lo detenía, ya no importaba, saber que yo cumplí con hacer que él entre a casa y que recuperara su vida lo hacía muy feliz, pero si yo no estaba ahí, de que le servía la vida si no estaba ahí._

_Mientras era su tercer día de búsqueda, su Walkie-Talkie sonó, contestó, era Jordan, le dijo:_

_-Lincoln estás bien?_

_\- Sí Jordan, disculpa si no les dije que no iría a la escuela estos días, es que necesito hacer algo muy importante..._

_-Es por ella no?_

_\- Sí, es por ella, no sé qué es de ella, tengo que encontrarla y decirle dos cosas importantes._

_-Lincoln...podría decirte buena suerte pero no la necesitas, sé que la encontrarás, ve por ella tigre._

_-Gracias Jordan, dile a Cookie que me disculpé._

_-No es necesario Lincoln, si es tu felicidad, nadie te puede recriminar, sea prohibido o no es amor, cambio y fuera._

_Jordan ya lo sabía, Lincoln no necesitaba dar más explicaciones, tenía el apoyo de Leni, y seguramente Cookie._

_Así siguió, dos días más buscando en todo el centro de la ciudad, pero no había señal._

_Entonces no lo pensó dos veces y se fue a las afueras de la ciudad, busco en todo los lugares de ahí pero nadie sabía sobre una muchacha de cabellos castaños y unas hermosas pecas._

_Luego de 5 días buscando se sentó en las bancas de ese parque de las afueras de la ciudad, eran la una de la tarde, miraba al cielo y estaba nublado, solo mirar al cielo le hacía recordar a mí._

_Entonces se dirigió por la carretera, comenzó a caminar, iba a buscar en cada parada de autobús, así fue como busco en dos paradas, es que la distancia promedio era de cuarenta minutos en carro, pero caminando era más, y si añades que no era el del mejor físico._

_Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde, seguía caminando, después de preguntar en esas dos paradas de autobuses por la chica de cabellos castaños y no recibir pista alguna._

_Estaba a casi veinte o treinta minutos de la parada de autobús, al seguir caminando, llegó un momento donde cayó al suelo de rodillas, con sus ojos llorosos y con sus manos golpeó y dijo:_

_-Maldición, por qué a ella? Por qué? Se supone que somos un equipo, debía haber otro modo de enmendar su error, no tenía que echarse toda la culpa, la mitad de la culpa la tengo yo por seguirle el juego y no confrontarlos a tiempo, pero no debiste irte Lynn, yo no puedo estar feliz si tú no estás aquí._

_En eso se escucha que viene un carro a toda velocidad, Lincoln se percata del claxon y se pone a un lado de la pista antes de que el auto lo arrollé pero el sonido del auto lo sorprende y se cae por esa baja que da al bosque._

_Se golpea su cabeza y sus brazos pero sus ojos siguen llorosos, no puede creer que su hermana se haya ido de Royal Woods, cuando se levanta se percata de algo, en una rama de un arbusto hay un trozo de tela, era de color rojo, él no duda de quién es y se pone a correr como loco adentrándose al bosque, pero al pasar algo de cinco minutos, llega y ve un lago ya eran casi las siete de la noche, la Luna se reflejaba ahí, pero al mirar bien todo el lago se da cuenta que cerca ahí, hay una cabaña, sin dudar ni un segundo correo hacia ahí._

_Llega se para en frente de ella se da cuenta que la puerta está abierta, al entrar lo que vio le alegro pero sobre todo le rompió el alma, estaba yo recargada en la pared derecha de la cabaña, con los ojos cerrados sosteniendo un cuadro._

_Lincoln se acercó a mí lentamente, cuando me vió de cerca me noto más delgada, con ojeras, con una sonrisa._

_Sólo se sentó a mi lado, me puso en su pecho, mientras me abrazaba, y me dijo:_

_-Lynn, Lynn, Lynn...hermanita, estoy aquí._

_Yo seguía sin reaccionar, con su mano izquierda tomó mi mejilla derecha y me dijo:_

_-Lynn por favor no me dejes, por favor...tan mala suerte tengo, que no puedo ayudarte ahora, entonces era cierto si tengo mala suerte._

_Se sienta detrás de mí, me abraza con un ternura indescriptible y me dice:_

_-Lynn, no te vayas aún, tengo que decirte dos cosas, tengo que decirtelas, eres Lynn Marie Loud jr, la chica más fuerte que conozco, despierta, por favor, creo que hubiese sido mejor que no hubieses ido a mi rescate esa noche, tú estarías bien, no tendrías que pasar por el despreció de la familia, yo pasé por eso y es horrible, pero tú te ganaste también el odio, pero lo peor es que ellos siguen creyendo en la mala suerte, pero al final por acercarte a mí te di mi mala suerte._

_Comenzó a llorar más, seguía hablando:_

_-Lynn, te adoro tanto que si te vas me iré contigo...somos un equipo, apesar que me contaste que ya no estabas en tantos equipos por bajar tu rendimiento, te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir, tu siempre tendrás un lugar en mí corazón, nadie ocupará ese lugar porque está reservado solo para ti Lynn porque...yo TE AMO. Sí, te amo desde que tengo memoria, siempre te he amado, me gustaba hacer lo que a ti te gustaba, si me quejaba por hacer tus cosas, solo fingía para que ni una de nuestras hermanas piense que tengo favoritismos, Lynn por lo que más quieras no me dejes..._

_Sus lágrimas cayeron en mis cabellos, mis cabellos deslizaron sus lágrimas hasta llegar a mí rostro, eso hizo que me reaccionara lentamente y recordara como llegué aquí._

_Al salir, me dirigí a buscar refugio, me quedé en el parque, más específica una casa escondida en el parque._

_Ahí pase la noche, después de estar ahí, en la mañana me dirigí a las afueras de la ciudad caminando, me quedé en callejón, trabaje por casi dos semanas en una cafetería de las afueras, pero de limpieza, recuerdo que unos chicos querían que me fuera con ellos, pero yo les dije que no, ellos me insistían, hasta que golpeé a dos de ellos, entonces me dijeron que me arrepentiría._

_Un día saliendo de trabajar, los cuatro tipos estaban esperándome afuera de la cafetería, entonces me dijeron que me iria sí o sí con ellos._

_Yo estaba con miedo, esos chicos me llevaban casi cuatro o tres años, pero cuando me van a tomar por los brazos, golpeé a esos dos y me puse a correr._

_Me fui corriendo por la carretera, ellos encendieron su auto para perseguirme, pero hasta que lo encendieran, yo me metí al bosque, ellos también, pero había un trayecto donde ya su auto no entraba, yo seguí corriendo solo pensando en dos cosas en evitar que me atrapen y en Lincoln._

_Lincoln es él que me daba fuerzas, pensar en que ya está en casa, en que ya no tiene que usar ese traje de ardilla, en que hará todo en familia._

_Y corrí por horas y sin querer llegue a un lago y había una cabaña a un lado del lago._

_Entre en la cabaña, me senté y suspiré de alivio, que me harían si me hubiesen atrapado._

_Pero para quitarme esos pensamientos, saque un cuadro de mi mochila y lo miré, era la foto favorita de Linky, la mire una y otra vez, era hermosa, me hacia sentir un cosquilleo, me hacía sentir bien._

_Ya no quería irme de ahí me quedé sentada, solo mirando la foto e imaginando que estaba con él._

_Así pasaron los días no me movía de ese lugar, estaba con hambre pero que más da, si el no estaba ahí de que valdría vivir, solo uno de esos días pensé en irme de ahí pero cuando iba a salir, decidí no hacerlo, volví a ir a la cabaña, un trozo de mi pantalón se había quedado en un arbusto, solo decidí pasar mis días, mirando la foto y pensando en Lincoln._

_Justo cuando pienso que ya era hora de partir, algo húmedo hace que reaccione, algo había caído en mi rostro, eran gotas, pero de lluvia? No, no eran de lluvia la cabaña no tenía aberturas en el techo, entonces me di cuenta y sentí alguien que me abrazaba._

_Sólo sé que era algo que espere desde hace tiempo, volteé a ver y era Lincoln, me dije:_

_-Almenos moriré con una buena sensación..._

_Se percata de mi reacción y me dice:_

_-Lynn, Lynn, mírame, Lynn._

_Recién me.doy cuenta que esto es real, le digo con todas las fuerzas que tengo:_

_-Linky, cómo estás?_

_-Lynn...hermanita, yo...no estoy bien..._

_-Por qué Linky?_

_-Porque...te fuiste, dime porque hiciste tal cosa?_

_Estaba muy débil pero trate de responder:_

_-Porque te arruiné una parte de tu vida...tuve que asumir mi responsabilidad...eres mi hermanito...tenía que protegerte...tu vida vale mucho para mí._

_Él estaba llorando mucho, me dijo:_

_-Y tu vida no vale Lynn?_

_-La mía dejo de valer cuando te hice eso..._

_-No Lynn, tu vida vale mucho, si fuera por eso entonces la mía tampoco vale, la culpa es compartida._

_-Linky...por qué me buscaste, ya habías regresado a casa, ya estabas recuperando una parte de tu vida..._

_-Pero solo una parte._

_-Y la otra parte?_

_-Lynn tengo que decirte dos cosas._

_-Dime..._

_-No debiste hacer tal tontería, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, pensaba que te habías ido porque derrepente creías que te odiaba, al enterarme de la verdad por primera vez odie, odie a nuestra familia, como pudieron haberte hecho eso, desde que te estoy buscando me digo a mi mismo que mejor nunca me hubieras ayudado esa madrugada, así tú no estarías sufriendo..._

_-Linky tenía que hacerlo, y hacer que vuelvas a casa fue creo que la primera vez que hago algo bien para alguien aunque yo saliera afectada...y qué...es lo otro que me ibas a decir?_

_Entonces Lincoln me recarga en la pared, se pone al frente mío, me toma de mi rostro y me dice:_

_-Lynn todo este tiempo, yo siempre he sentido un gran sentimiento hacia ti, no es uno cualquiera es un amor...más que fraternal, yo TE AMO Lynn, desde hace mucho, siento que sin ti no puedo vivir..._

_Entonces comienzo a llorar, al notarlo me dice:_

_-Lo sé, es repulsivo...pero aunque no sientas lo mismo que yo quiero que tú seas feliz, se lo prometí a Leni, si me odias lo entenderé, pero yo quiero que ya no sufras y llores, no me gusta verlas llorar..._

_-Linky..._

_-Dime Lynn._

_-Solo quiero algo._

_-Solo pídelo haré lo que sea por cumplirlo._

_-Acercate..._

_-Ok..._

_Y lo beso, ese beso duro algo de cinco segundos, lo suelto y le digo:_

_-Lincoln yo también siento lo mismo que tú sientes, si me fui fue porque te amo tanto que no debí nunca hacerte sufrir, yo también sentí desde hace mucho esto pero mi mente me decía que lo olvidara y lo termino haciendo, pero mi corazón no daba tregua y me daba señales, no las entendía, hasta que encontré esta foto._

_-Lynn...te amo tanto._

_Entonces me tomo de mi mentón, le seguí su movimiento y nos dimos un beso más largo, este beso ya venía con muchos sentimientos, este beso decía muchas cosas, ya no era necesario hablar, solo sentir._

_Nos levantamos sonrojados, me abrazó, yo también lo hice, salimos tomados de las manos, sonriendo, aunque estaba muy débil, me sentía más fuerte que nunca, nos sentamos en los escalones del lugar._

_Me recargue en su hombro y le dije:_

_-Amor, ahora qué hacemos?_

_-Cielo, tendremos que hacer nuestra propia historia, Lynn le prometí a Leni que volveríamos cuando fuéramos felices._

_-Pero yo ya estoy muy feliz..._

_-Lynn yo quiero que tú cumplas tus sueños._

_-Yo también quiero que tú cumplas los tuyos, también quiero formar una familia..._

_-Lo dices enserio?_

_-Sí patético, lo digo enserio, eres el amor de mi vida..._

_Nos miramos y nos besamos nuevamente, a la luz de la Luna..._


	9. Capítulo 9: La Suerte se tenerte

_Era las dos de la mañana, un joven de veintiséis años entró a una habitación, se acercó a lo que parecía una cuna, era una cuna, se acerca y había una bebé llorando, era una tierna bebé de seis meses, cabellos castaños y pecas, el chico que la sostenía era su padre un joven de cabello blanco aunque ya no tanto, comenzaba a mostrar unos mechones castaños._

_Carga a la bebe que aún sigue llorando, le dice:_

_-Ya no llores bebé, papá está aquí._

_-*Buaaaaaa*_

_-Tranquila, tómatelo con calma, ya estoy aquí._

_Le da un beso en su frente y le dice:_

_-Tienes hambre no? Pues te prepararé tu biberón._

_Se dirige con su hija en brazos a la cocina, con un brazo la carga y con el otro se pone a calentar la leche para el biberón._

_La bebe está un poco calmada, la mira y se da cuenta que es el vivo reflejo de su madre, le da otro beso en su frente y le dice:_

_-Ayyyyy hija, si supieras lo que pasamos con tu madre para llegar hasta aquí, seguro que caerías en llanto otra vez._

_En eso se escuchan unos pasos dirigirse hacia la cocina, Lincoln no se percata de ello y es abrazado por detrás y besado en su mejilla por una hermosa mujer, de cabellos castaños, una chica que siempre estaría ahí para él, esa chica soy yo._

_Luego lo abracé y le dije:_

_-Linky, por qué no me avisaste que ibas a ver a Lacy?_

_-No quise despertarte de tu sueño de princesa, Auch._

_-No me gusta que me digas eso, aunque si soy tu princesa._

_-Tú serás todo para mí Lynn._

_-Linky eres tan romántico._

_-Tú me inspiras mi gran deportista._

_Entonces me pongo al frente de él y le doy un beso en sus labios, nunca me canso de ellos, después de unos diez segundos, le digo:_

_-Quiero cargar a mi hija._

_-Ok amor._

_Me la da, al tenerla en mis brazos me hace recordar los escenarios difíciles que pasamos para llegar hasta este momento._

_Recordar cuando luego se revelar nuestros sentimientos, decidimos irnos de la ciudad, los primeros tres años no fueron nada fáciles, trabajamos duro para poder sobrevivir, pasamos por varios Estados, hasta llegar a Nueva Jersey, trabajamos en un almacén de un centro comercial junto con varios inmigrantes europeos._

_Vivíamos en un cuarto de los suburbios, en esos tres años nos encontramos con Leni, ella había decidido hacer su último año de estudios de moda ahí._

_Ella se emocionó mucho al vernos, creía que era un sueño ver a sus dos hermanitos, le contamos que esos dos años fueron muy díficiles, pero al tenernos al lado era suficiente para soportar todo._

_Le preguntamos cómo iban las cosas alla en Royal Woods, Noa dijo que desde la partida de Lincoln, nada fue lo mismo, todos pasaron por una depresión, hasta que ella y Lisa decidieron acabar con ello y todos fueron al psicólogo, esos años fueron duros para la familia, saber que por sus culpa día de sus hijos se fueron, no es tan fácil de asimilar._

_Pero superaron eso de la mala suerte, ellos esperan que algún día vuelvan, ya que le hicimos una promesa que cuando fueran felices volvieran._

_Pasamos casi todo el año junto a Leni, después ella al terminar recibiría trabajo en Nueva York, antes de irse nos dijo que estaría en contacto con nosotros, la despedida fue melancólica, ella lloró mucho porque otra vez dejaba a sus hermanitos._

_Al pasar esos cinco años, Lincoln volvió a comunicarse con su mejor amigo y sus mejores amigas._

_Nos encontramos todos en el centro de Nueva Jersey, todos estábamos ya crecidos._

_Conversamos de nuestras vidas, Clyde nos contó que iba a ser médico, Jordan dijo que se dedicaría a la actuación y Cookie iba a estudiar para Cheff y repostería._

_Les contamos que recién íbamos a volver a retomar nuestros estudios, ellos nos dieron su apoyo._

_Y así pasamos una semana con ellos, hablamos hasta demás, ninguno de ellos vio con rareza nuestra relación, sabían que nos amábamos tanto._

_La escuela nocturna más el trabajo era pesado, pero estar con Lincoln hace que todo sea algo mágico._

_Así como si nada pasarían ya trece años, ambos trabajamos en una escuela, yo era profesora de deportes, él era profesor de matemáticas, cada vez que nos juntamos en la escuela siempre se escuchaban los suspiros al vernos juntos._

_Me acuerdo la primera vez que lo hicimos fue cuando tenía diecinueve y él diecisiete, la entrega fue maravillosa, no se necesitaron reglas, solo miradas, unas caricias a nuestros cuerpos, esa noche era imposible tener sueño, besar nuestras partes sensibles, marcar el punto de partida._

_Se diría que todo tembló cuando lo ví acercarse a mí, con una mirada bastó para ponerme a sus pies, él también._

_El juego del amor seguía, parecía no tener fin, hasta que dimos por igual el primer paso para tenernos para siempre, todo temblaba, gritos ahogados, jadeos, nuestra mente nos llevaba a buenos recuerdos, los dos coincidimos en los recuerdos de nuestros entrenamientos, estábamos igual de sudorosos, como si estuviéramos haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pero no era por deber, era por placer._

_Cuál desastre natural, así parecía nuestra alcoba, parecía como si por un hechizo los objetos quisieran cobrar vida pero no pudieron._

_Mientras dos almas estaban descansando, éramos el uno para el otro, solo las blancas sábanas cubrían nuestra intimidad, estábamos echados de lado mirándonos, él me acariciaba la mejilla, yo solo sonreía y comencé a llorar, me abrazó y me dijo:_

_-Por qué lloras Lynn?_

_-Lincoln...no sé si te merezco, siempre haces todo por mí, hasta me has hecho mujer, me haz dado hasta ahora los mejores momentos de mi vida, yo solo te quite los momentos de compartir con la familia..._

_-Lynn tú me has dado tu amor, me haz aceptado, aceptaste mi corazón, hiciste que nuestra familia me pidiera perdón, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, me haz dado mucho nunca lo dudes Lynn, amor._

_-Eres mi todo Linky._

_Nos besamos un buen rato, después solo nos dormimos, estaba a su lado, él abrazándome._

_Nuestras entregas no eran seguidas para no quitarle la magia a esos momentos, eran tres veces al mes, nos cuidamos mucho._

_Una noche después de ir con unos amigos a un bar, llegamos muy ebrios a nuestro departamento, estábamos tan ebrios que decidimos hacerlos en todo el departamento._

_A la mañana siguiente, nos despertamos en el piso de la sala, vimos todo el lugar, era un desastre, nos miramos sonrojados y nos reímos, no me había dado cuenta que no eran mis días seguros._

_Un día nos invitaron a todos los maestros a un buffet, todo iba bien hasta que comencé a comer de todo, es cierto que al ser alguien que practica mucho deporte debo tener un gran apetito pero comer así como lo hice en el buffet era algo exagerado._

_Hasta que me tocó probar las pastas y me fui corriendo al baño tapándome la boca, al llegar al inodoro vomité, las maestras corrieron a ver qué me pasaba le dije que no me sentía bien entonces Lincoln me llevo al hospital._

_Al llegar me hicieron exámenes, de todo tipo solo para llegar a la conclusión de: "Felicidades esta esperando un hijo"._

_Esas palabras me hicieron llorar de felicidad, Lincoln estaba en shock, pero luego me alzó y me dio muchos besos, el doctor dijo: las muestras de afecta son fuera del consultorio chicos._

_Nos sonrojamos, salimos de ahí, pasaron los meses, pedimos permiso en la escuela._

_Llegó el día del parto, fueron las veintidós horas más largas de mi vida, Lincoln las primeras dos horas estaba a mi lado, las siguientes seis horas estaba desmayado, después se levantó y siguió a mi lado, cuando me tomo de la mano otra vez, estaba riéndome._

_Luego llegó el mejor regalo que te puede dar la vida, era una bebé, sana, Lincoln la iba a ver pero la enfermera se volteó hacia mí y le dijo: Primero la madre._

_Al tenerla en mis brazos, sentí que la vida tenía otro significado, me sentía más feliz que nunca, Lincoln me dio un beso en mi frente y me abrazó, solo miramos a nuestra bebé._

_Luego salir del hospital, ese día estaban en nuestro departamento, Leni, Lisa, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Cookie y Jordan._

_Lisa siguió a Leni un día y nos encontró, solo nos abrazó, ese abrazo se alargó, los tres no queríamos salir del abrazo hasta que ella nos dijo con sus ojos con lágrimas que nos extrañaba que nunca debió creer en ese rumor._

_Pero ya todo estaba perdonado, Lisa nos dijo que nos volvería a ver, porque tenía proyectos aquí en Jersey._

_Con Ronnie Anne fue porque ella llamó a Lincoln, conversaron, conversamos, nos contó que se estaba preparandose en la academia de Policía._

_Luego de que todas conocieran a la pequeña Lacy, Leni nos dijo que papá y mamá querían saber dónde estábamos, ellos sabían que Leni nos veía._

_Le dije a Leni que iríamos para Navidad y que no dijera nada sobre Lacy._

_Noa despedimos de nuestros amigos, nos desearon lo mejor, Jordan y Cookie me decían que estaban celosas de mí en forma de broma, yo solo las abracé y les di las gracias por apoyar a Lincoln en todo._

_Volviendo actualmente y mirando a mi bebé, le digo a mi amor:_

_-Linky, dentro de una semana, vamos a Royal Woods, estoy un poco nerviosa._

_-Lynn, estamos iguales, no sé cómo reaccionen nuestros padres al saber sobre Lacy, solo confío en que los años hayan hecho un cambio en ellos._

_-Cuando lo dices así hace que me sienta muy tranquila._

_-Lynn acepten o no nuestra vida, nada va a cambiar mi amor hacia ti y hacia ellos._

_-Linky eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, me siento con tanta suerte._

_-Pero con que suerte?_

_-Con Tanta buena suerte._

_-La buena suerte de tener una linda hija._

_-Pero sobre todo..._

_Ambos dijimos: "La buena suerte de tenerte en mi vida"._

_Le dimos el biberón a Lacy y se durmió nuevamente._

_Llegó el día de la partida hacia Royal Woods, estabamos a unas calles de llegar, Leni nos había dicho que todos estaban ahí._

_Recordé cuando Linky me dijo que Leni le había dicho que regresen cuando sean felices, somos felices pero más felices era con toda la familia al lado._

_Al bajar del auto, ellos estaban afuera, pareciera que el tiempo nunca paso, casi no cambiaron, la sorpresa fue Lily, ella nos reconocío, por todas la fotos, nos miramos unos segundos y fuimos recibidos con unos abrazos, que daban el calor familiar, un calor que necesitabamos hace tiempo, se alegraron por Lacy, no fue necesario explicar, ellos la iban a querer mucho._

_Por estos momentos siento que la suerte existe, pero la buena suerte, me alegro de tener a Linky a mi lado, a mi bebé, a mis hermanas, a mis amigos, me siento con tanta suerte..._

_Fin..._


End file.
